Wolves, Wizards, and Middle Earth
by Creature of the Timbers
Summary: Movie-ish. This is what happens when a Werewolf gets pulled into Middle Earth.
1. In which we see a light

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Werewolf the Apocalypse merely a fan of both who came up with an idea and decided to run with it. However Julia Sings-of-Darkness is mine and if you use her with out my permission I will hurt you. Due to a massive falling out with Agent Ronin, I am no longer allowed to use Rages-for-Fenris so the entire story has to be re-written. Oh well.

Julia had been tracking them for quite some time. She had come upon a group of Black Spiral's raiding a long abandoned caern, but when she moved in to attack, they fled to the umbra. It had taken her days, and all her knowlage of the spirit realm to track them to a large clearing deep in the umbra.

She knew when she drew close for she could literally feel the taint emanating from the area, sending chills through her core and making her nauseous. She fought down her urge to flee; she had to know what was going on so she could inform her Elders. She presses forward, using all her stealth to her advantage until she was with in eye-shot. She then crouched low and stayed perfectly silent.

What she saw almost made her flee in horror. There where about 200 Spiral's in Crinos form arranged in two circles, in the center of the inner circle were about 50 slain Garou, bound together wrist to ankle, disemboweled the innards braided together. In the center of that lay five Pathstones. That's what they had stolen from the caern. All of the Spirals were chanting something she couldn't understand.

Frozen with fear she continued to watch the spectacle, hoping for a chance to slip away and tell her Elders about this. She said a silent prayer for the fallen Garou in the center of the circle, hoping their spirits had safely found their way back to Gaia.

Suddenly the chanting had become faster and louder, the sheer volume and taint coming from whatever they where saying made Julia grab her head in pain and she had to fight to keep from retching. Then suddenly as the chanting reached a fever pitch they all threw their heads back and let out and ear shattering howl. As they did so a blinding light flashed out from the Pathstones and quickly engulfed the Spiral's. The last thing Julia did before the light hit her was utter a prayer to Raven to deliver her to a place of safety, and then her world went white.

A/N: Yeah I know it's short, but I had to get her there somehow. So what do you think, like the changes? Don't like them? Either way review and tell me please!


	2. Strange land

As awareness returned to Julia the first thing she realized was she was laying on something soft. A bed? She slowly opened her eyes only to shut them again as the bright late afternoon sun rushed in to greet her. She raised her hand to shield her eyes before opening them again.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

The voice was strange, elderly, yet not familure.

She slowly sat up and looked over at the elderly man. No he wasn't a man he was something more. Garou elder? No, no scars and she had never seen an Elder who was battle worn, but there was great wisdom shining in his eyes. He was dressed all in gray with long scraggily hair and a beard. He was smoking some kind of pipe and the sent of burning tobacco, or whatever it was, burned her nose and lungs.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" 

"I am called Gandalf the Gray, and you are in Rivendell, in the House of Lord Elrond of the Elf's. You we're found laying on the forest bleeding by one of the guards. You hit your head pretty badly; you've been unconscious for nearly 12 hours."

Hit her head? That must have happen when she was knocked out of the Umbra. She lifted her left hand and felt the back of her head, sure enough it was bandaged. She pressed her fingers in harder; she felt no pain, not even a lump. Pulling the bandages off she shook out her long ebony hair.

"You heal vary quickly for a child of Man."

Julia looks up and smiles kindly at him "Let's just say I'm far from normal."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, you are a shape-changer. A Child of the Wolf." 

She smiles again, "We call ourselves Garou. I'm surprised you even know about us, we keep ourselves well hidden."

He nods, "Indeed you do, but I have had some dealings with your kind before. But I can tell by your dress and features that you do not come from any land I have ever traveled. Where do you come from?"

She thinks a moment and looks around. This was a strange place, she'd never seen anything like this ever before in all her travels, and from the way he spoke and dressed was very much from the Middle Ages. Then it hit her, she was in the past! That's what they where doing, some how one of them must have discovered the ritual and come here where in order to destroy the future. She looked up at Gandalf, who was awaiting her answer, and sighs.

"Would you believe me if I said I was from the future?"

His old eyes widen, "The future? How is that even possible?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand myself, I was tracking some evil ones and came upon them performing some ritual. Before I could escape and inform my Elders, I was caught in a bright flash of light. The next thing I know I was waking up here."

He takes in her words and nods. "This is a strange puzzle, but I fear one that must wait for a later time. We have much more urgent matters that require our immediate attention."

He explained about Sauron, Mordor and the One Ring. Told about the last alliance and how Sauron was destroyed land the corruption of Isildur, and how the Ring was lost and found again. After he was finished he looked over at her.

She nods in understanding. "Your right, that is indeed far more important then my strange predicament. I'd like to help with this, if I may."

Gandalf nods, "There will be a grand council held in about a week, to determine the fate of the ring. Elrond and I would also like for you to attend."

She nods, "I will indeed then."

He smiles and stands to leave. "There are several dresses for you in the far closet and your weapons are by the bed. Lord Elrond should be stopping by shortly so I suggest you get dressed."

Julia smiles. "My name is Julia, and thank you Gandalf."

He returns the smile, picks up his hat and staff, and then leaves to room silently. She stands and moves to the wardrobe, as the thin white 'hospital gown' she was currently wearing would not have been appropriate when the Lord of this place came. She decided on a dress of deep amber with long sleeves and a high neck-line. Changing quickly she puts on her sword belt and straps her dagger to her leg under the dress.

She examined herself in a mirror on the dresser. The amber color of the dress made her skin-color look less odd, however her light blue facial tattoo's still stood out, but that couldn't really be helped. Her storm-gray eyes then fell on her ebony hair, now an unruly mop due to the trip through time and the tight bandages. She picked up a comb and had finally got it under control when the door opened behind her.

She turned and there stood someone she presumed was Elrond. He was tall and lean, with a fall of dark hair framing his fair face, and slim ears that ended in a slight point. He didn't look much older the she was, but Gandalf had said that they where immortal. Indeed one look into his deep green eyes confirmed the great age and wisdom he possessed.

He looked her over and smiles. "I am Lord Elrond. I see you have healed well, you had us worried there for a while."

She smiled back, "I heal vary quickly."

He nods "So Gandalf has said, but yet worried we were, that was a hard blow to took, you had also bleed quite a bit, it's not often a woman is able to survive such injuries. However your kind is not unknown to us, so we had hoped that you would pull through."

She smiles. "Thank you for your help and healing, Lord Elrond. I owe you much."

He smiles in return "I only hope your people know of something to help in the destruction of the ring."

She nods, "Gandalf has told me, and I promise if there is anything I can do, then I will do it."

He looks a little relived and smiles. "I am glad. There are still many things I need to do before the council. Rivendell is open to you and you a free to explore as you wish."

He bowed to her, she smiles and returns the gesture, "Thank you, Lord Elrond," and with that he turned and left.

She sat on her bed and sighed, _so I'm in the past, brought her by some evil rite, with no knowlage of how to return home. I suppose I'll have to deal with this ring problem before I can discover the answer_. She smiles slightly, _this should be an adventure._

A/N: How was that? Should I continue or just forget about this whole thing? Review and tell me please!


	3. Man of Mystery

Julia sat in her room for a while thinking on all that has happened in the last few hours, and trying to make some sort of sin

Julia sat in her room for a while thinking on all that has happened in the last few hours, and trying to make some sort of since of it in her head. She was stuck in the past with no knowlage of how to return, not only that, but she was in a realm where there where elves, and dwarves and other manner of beings she always passed of to be nothing more then myth. Thinking of this, she kicked herself, most humans thought her kind to be nothing more then a myth. In her 9 years since her First Change, she had encountered vampires, and demons, spoke with the long dead, and even met a Were-bear, whom her own kind believed to be long dead, so why wouldn't elves exist?

She sighed, but smiled slightly _once again I've shattered through another human illusion._ The more human concepts she left behind, the more she was able to learn, and the more she was able to learn, the stronger she became. Even though it had been 9 years since she first learned what she was, she realized she still had much to learn, both from the Elders, and the world itself. Though some of the harder lessons, she had learned long ago.

She sighed and fought down the memories of her past, she needed her focus if she was going to solve this puzzle. Growing bored of sitting she left her room and went to wander Rivendell.

She smiled in wonder at the beauty of the realm of the Elf's as she walked down the long corridors of the Elven city. Even though she was not on the ground in the since that she walked on winding stone floors instead of grass or earth, she felt strangely at ease.

Walking down a long corridor she stopped to look at the massive paintings on the walls. She was so engrossed in the stunning work, and trying to decipher the stories they told, she didn't hear someone stomping towards her. Obviously he didn't see her as well because he plowed right into her, knocking her over.

Julia was a bit surprised to say the least when she suddenly found herself on the floor. When she looked up, her gray eyes met the bright green ones of the man who had knocked her over. Time seemed to stand still as they studied each other for a moment. He had a handsome face, with a neatly trimmed goatee and framed by clean auburn hair. She could tell that he was slightly shocked by her appearance; no doubt he'd never seen a woman with her reddish skin, or tattoos on her face.

Suddenly the spell was broken and he held out a hand to her, "Forgive me Lady; I was not watching where I was going."

She took it with a smile, and let him pull her to her feet. It was only then she realized how much larger he was then her, but being only 5 ft. tall, she was used to having to look up at people. She dusted her self off, "Oh it was my fault as well, I was so lost in though I didn't even hear you coming."

He smirked at that. "You should keep your wits about you, never know when you may be attacked."

She narrowed her gray eyes at him, what was he implying. She tilted her head at him, "Are you threatening me?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Not at all, Lady. Just a friendly warning to another of my own kind."

He looks around to see if no anyone was about. Seeing no one he stepped closer and whispered quietly, "I don't trust these elves, and if you are smart, you won't either."

That said he continued on his way down the hall, not even waiting for her to respond. She watched him go, several questions swimming in her mind. Who was that man, what was his business here, was he involved with the Ring?

She took a deep breath and shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts before they over whelmed her. She kept her eyes on him, and as he turned a corner and vanished, she got the feeling that she would be seeing much more of that man, and sooner then she expected.

A.N. God I can never stay with this story for more then 2 chapters can I? Oh well, here's another one for the ones who care.


	4. Forming the Fellowship

The day of the Council and the representatives of the great races of Middle Earth gather

The day of the Council and the representatives of the great races of Middle Earth gather. Julia was introduced to all of them, but only a few names lingered in her mind.

The Council opened after everyone had taken there seats. Julia was seated with the Men, because she didn't really fit anywhere else, though she looked perfectly human, and as far as most of the council knew, was.

Through Elrond's speech she was stared at, probably because she looked so different. Though she had to admit, looking at the fair skinned, flawless elves, the rugged men, the small, yet sturdy dwarves and the little hobbit, her dark skin and tattoos didn't seem odd at all, at least in her mind. Her attention was drawn back to the circle as Elrond spoke.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The little hobbit, a small being, shorter then the Dwarves, with bare feet, gentlemen-like clothes, and shabby hair hopped down from his chair and carefully lays what seems to be a plain golden ring on an alter in the middle of everyone. He then returns to his chair and sighs as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Though the ring looked simple and harmless, Julia could feel the great evil of the ring radiating out, much like the taint that flows from a Hive. It pulsed, radiated, and hummed as it reached it dark figures for her, wishing to inter her mind. It took all the discipline she had to shut her self off and push it away. She was sweating, and her hands shook a little from the effort of her mental fight.

Elrond caught her distressed look, but before he could voice his concern, the man she has spoken to in the hall, who's name she had learned was Boromir stood. He walked slowly towards the Ring, arm outstretched, clearly in it's thrall. Just as he was about to touch it Gandalf stood and started chanting something in a dark tongue. The sky blackened and the evil from the ring seemed to increase causing all gathered to grab their heads in pain. Julia gasped, she had heard that tongue before, it was the same tongue that was murmured in the Black Spiral.

When Gandalf finished and the sun returned to the sky Elrond looked over at Gandalf with slight anger.

"Never before has anyone uttered that tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf turned to him and seemed a bit tired.

"I do not ask pardon Lord Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is all together evil."

Julia agreed with that. Never before had she come across anything with the power to control men's minds. No not just they're minds, but they're hearts as well.

Gandalf turned to take his seat before Boromir spoke.

"Nay it is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring."

Another Man spoke; this one had dark hair but his name Julia could not remember.

"You can not wield it, none of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

Boromir turns to him and smirks.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter."

An Elf stood; he was tall and had a beautiful fall of smooth blond hair.

"This is no mere Ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turns to Aragorn.

"Aragorn? This is Isildor's heir?"

The Elf nods.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn told the Elf something in elfish that Julia could not understand and he took his seat. Boromir turned back to Aragorn as he headed to his seat.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

Boromir sat and Julia's eyes strayed to him. She had to admit he was handsome, but she could not get over how bull-headed he was, or how foolish. Could he not feel the pure evil pouring from the Ring? Was it's influence over him that strong already, or was this how he truly was? She would have to watch him closely.

She turned her attention then to Aragorn. Strong, with a similar build to Boromir. His face was hardened, and his eyes held a good deal of knowledge, obviously a man of intelligence. He could feel the evil of the ring, and that pleased her. At least they weren't all blind.

She turned to attention back to Elrond as the council continued.

"The ring must be destroyed."

A Dwarf, short, stocky, with a long braided red beard and strong armor stood and grabbed his ax.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

He swung his ax with all the force her could muster, and the moment it hit the ring the ax shattered and knocked the Dwarf backwards. He stared up from the ground in shock at what had happened.

Another surge of power came from the rings and swept over Julia, it seemed to be laughing at the pathetic attempt to destroy it. She shook her head as the wave subsided, she sighed as she turned her attention back to Elrond.

"The Ring can not be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here poses. The Ring was made in the fire of Mt. Doom. It must be taken to Mordor and cast back in the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir takes a breath before speaking.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor, its Black Gates are guarded by more then just Orcs. The Vary air you breathe is a poisonous fume, and the great Eye is ever watchful. Not with ten thousand could you do this, it is folly."

The Elf. Legolas, yes that was his name, stood again. Julia looked him over. His face was beautiful, almost famine, and ageless. His long gold hair framed his face but is deep blue eyes held her attention. Full of wisdom and knowlage, and his garb said that he was from a well to do family. He spoke in a determined voice.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said, the Ring must be destroyed."

The Dwarf stood, almost in outrage and yelled at Legolas, fire in his eyes and voice.

"And I suppose you're the one to do it? I will die before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

At that point the whole Council exploded. Almost everyone stood and started screaming at each other. Julia sighed and shook her head thinking the lot of them where hopeless. She was about to stand and take the Ring to Mordor herself, but before she could stand her eye caught sight of Frodo. He was breathing fast and looked like he was in pain. He then stood and started speaking, vary quickly the Council was quiet and all eyes were on the little one.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf walks forward and stands at Frodo's side.

"I will help you bare this burden, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood and kneeled before Frodo.

"By my life or death, I can protect you I will. You have my sword."

Legolas stepped forward.

"And you have my bow."

Gimli stepped forward next.

"And my ax."

Boromir stood.

"You carry the fate of us all little one, and if this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will se it done."

Out from the bushes another wee fellow burst out. Then two more came from behind the pillars. Julia smiled before she too stepped forward, she had to go, she knew that her strength and skill would be needed.

"You are very brave for one so small, and if this is the Council wish, then the grace of Gaia will go with you."

She drew her sword and kneeled in front of Frodo, making sure that her head was beneath his as a sign of respect.

"My sword and skills are yours to command."

Boromir turned to her, his eyes ablaze. "Whom do you represent? What right do you have to join the quest, a woman no less?"

Gandalf turned to him. "She is of a people most have heard tales of, but few have seen. She has as much right to be here as you, and just because she is female I can assure you of her skill. That's all you need to know."

Boromir snorted and stared at Julia for a moment. They had a battle of wills going for a brief moment as his intense green stared into her storm gray. They both broke at the same moment and turned back to Elrond.

Elrond smiles upon seeing the exchange. Finally he spoke.

"Ten companions, vary well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

A little one called Pippin smiled.

"Great. Where are we going?" 


	5. Darkness stirs

AN: okay, I've introduced and played arownd with the hero's, now we can do something with the villans

AN: Okay, I've introduced and played around with the hero's, now I can do something with the villains. Oh yeah and Silver Wolf belongs to Slyien Gentry. Love ya sis

A man walked the tunnels of Isengaurd. He wasn't tall by any means; his frame was slim and is appearance almost sickly. His body covered in scars, many of them still red and infected, with an almost greenish hue. But despite his seemingly pathetic appearance, he walked with authority through the tunnels. His name is Blood Tears, and he is a true master of the darkness.

At his heels walked a man, his loyal puppet, tall and lean, his torso incased in blood smeared silver metal. The sickly light of balefire shone of his stringy gray/black hair. The deep black pools of his eyes held nothing but insanity. He was Silver Wolf, once proud member of the Glass Walkers; he allowed the insanity of the Weaver to take him. He now served Blood Tears loyal in exchange for materials and subject to carry out his twisted and horrific experiments.

As they walked, the sickly light of balefire and the constant clank of blacksmith hammers echoed of the earth and stone walls, creating a symphony that made Blood Tears blood sing with the want of battle. Soon, he thought to himself, first we must get business squared away

As both he and Silver Wolf slowly climbed the stairs of Orthanc that lead to Saruman's chamber, his mind was on the coming war, and the woman he knew had fallowed them here, Julia Sings of Darkness. The woman had been nothing but a pain in his back-side for years, but despite that, he couldn't help but admire her. Her strength, her smooth red skin, the way her hair flowed like rivers of ebony, the way her tattoo's stood out on her sculpted face. He felt is blood begin to heat up at the thought of his hated, and most beloved, enemy.

Ironically that was the moment he interred Saruman's inner chamber. Upon seeing the grizzled old man on he thrown any sexual desire Blood Tears may have had vanished like light in the Spiral.

He watched Saruman's eyes look him over. His hair was long, unkempt, and greasy and tipped in the sickly green that mirrored the color of balefire. His face was slim but handsome with vibrant green eyes under which red tears were tattooed into his cheeks. He wore no shirt, only a black ratty cloke, displaying his slim muscles and infected scars he won in various battles. His legs where covered by an old pair of jeans that were little more the threads.

Saruman snorted at his appearance, "You're late."

Blood Tears bowed respectfully. "Forgive me; I was delayed in the tunnels."

Saruman glanced between him and Silver Wolf, pausing a moment as he looked into the black pools of insanity. He then turned his hawk nosed face back to Blood Tears. "I trust everything's in order?"

Blood Tears smiled. "We are ready. Together with Saroun nothing can stop us from covering this world in darkness unlike any other."

Saruman chuckles. "Of that I have little doubt."

Blood Tears bowed again. "We await your command." With that he turned and left the chamber, Silver Wolf in toe.

Once they were safely back in the tunnels Sliver Wolf spoke. "You're planning to steel control from them once this world is taken aren't you."

Blood Tears chuckled and turned to gaze at the insane man. "What gave me away?"

Silver Wolf smiled wickedly. "You've always been the dominate one."

Blood Tears gave a smile and turned to his loyal servant. "And that I will always remain, my pet. Now run along, I'm sure you have some lovely experiment that requires you're attention."

Silver Wolf gave a vicious smile and sulked off down one of the narrower side tunnels. Blood Tears continued on to his chamber, growling at anyone who'd dare meet his eyes. Few had that privilege.

Upon entering his chamber he turned to a highly polished mirror inlayed with glyphs along the edges. He touched the surface to activate the fetish. It glowed with a sickly light as it awaited his command.

"Show me my enemy; show me Julia Sings of Darkness."

The mirror swirled with images, finally coming to rest on the form he'd been thinking about. She was resting in a bed is some sort of city. Her surrounding where hazy and out of focus, but the image of her was clear. He smiles and runs his claws down the mirror's surface.

"I will have you, my Julia. Oh yes, on day you will be mine…sister."


End file.
